


no surprise, nothing more to learn from the look in my eyes

by nosecoffee



Series: but turn out the lights? we're too clever for that [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Jughead, Asexuality, Canon Divergence, Fighting, Fluff, Getting locked in a bathroom together, He could murder me and I'd say thanks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, asexual character/s, i fuckin love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: There's literally nothing romantic about this. The only light is coming from the window and Jug's phone, the floor is sticky and Archie doesn't want to think too hard about why, and Jughead keeps looking at him like he's actually gone off his rocker.Fair, Archie thinks. He did just tell him that he loved him.AKA the obligatory "we got locked in a bathroom/closet together and have to talk about our feelings" fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Heaven Help My Heart' from Chess
> 
> I did try to be respectful on the Asexuality front, let me know if I've done something wrong

The door won't budge. Archie's been trying to get it open for almost ten minutes.

He thinks everyone's left now, closed up, gone home.

His phone is dead.

There's a huffing from behind him.

"How's the rescue plan going?" Archie asks.

"I'm out of credit. We're stuck here." Jughead responds.

"Fuck," he swears, giving the door a cursory look. "That's just great."

He resumes his panicked attempt to bash the door down.

"You don't like my company? Figures. Knew you'd get tired of me, eventually."

"Shut up. I love you." He grunts, slamming his shoulder into the door again.

"Are you serious?" Questions the voice from behind him.

"Is it that crazy, Jug?" Archie asks, his shoulder twinging in pain at the impact and wincing when it doesn't budge. At this rate, he'll dislocate it before the sun rises. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"I just don't know what to say." Jughead responds, a troubled look on his face as Archie turns to face him.

Archie sits down against the door, sure now that there's no way to get it open.

There's literally nothing romantic about this. The only light is coming from the window and Jug's phone, the floor is sticky and Archie doesn't want to think too hard about why, and Jughead keeps looking at him like he's actually gone off his rocker.

Fair, Archie thinks. He did just tell him that he loved him.

The only reason they're back there in the first place was because Kevin shoved them in there when the shop was closing up. Archie decides he's going to murder Kevin and dump his body in the river.

"Isn't that funny? Me, lost for words?" Jughead continues, smiling humourlessly, and Archie sighs.

"Sure, Jug." He replies. Jughead grimaces.

"And here I thought you'd rejoice at the fact that I wasn't filling the air for once." The black-haired boy's gaunt face was cast into shadow by the neon lights through the barred bathroom window. "How unexpected."

"This isn't exactly the place where I want to appreciate your silence, Jug. For one, it smells."

Jug leans forward and flicks Archie in the knee. "For two?"

Archie sighs again. "For two, we're trapped in here until tomorrow morning."

Jug peers at the red-head's face, neon red light streaking over his face as he moves.

"For three, I just told you I loved you." Archie stares at his hands, not willing to read the change in Jughead's face when he registers Archie's words. "And the only response you gave me was 'are you serious'."

A beat of silence.

"What do you want me to say?" Jughead whispers. "That I love you too? This is pretty sudden."

"I know," Archie responds. "I just need to know that you understand."

He snorts, glancing at Archie with his resting grimace. "Of course I understand, Archie, I'm not fucking dumb." And, ah, Jughead's officially back. "I just don't know what you want from me. I'm quite the Trouble-Child. And you'll want stuff from me that I'm not interested in giving to you."

Archie shakes his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I'm not asking you for sex, Jughead, I just needed to get it off my chest, okay?"

"So you're fine just not having sex for however long we're together? You'd give that up, just like that?" Jughead brings his hand up to chew at a crooked nail, looking disinterested in the conversation. It kind of makes Archie want to break something.

"It's not a big deal. You make it sound like a big deal." It kind of makes Archie want to break Jughead.

Jughead rolls his eyes. "Isn't it? It's all anybody talks about! That and murder. What am I supposed to think, that you're not interested in sex either?" He adds at a mutter, "I doubt it, considering Grundy."

The comment makes Archie's blood boil. "Can we not bring her up right now?"

He seems to perk up, noticing that he's struck a nerve. "Why not? Perfect time to bring her up! You just told me you loved me when not two weeks ago, you were screwing a fucking teacher!" There's a tinge of hurt in his sadistic expression.

"So you do care!" Archie exclaims, releasing his legs, his shitty K-Mart shoes sliding on the linoleum floor.

Jughead's nostrils flare, a sure sign that Archie's pissed him off. "Of course, I fucking care, Archie! You're my best friend and you told me that you loved me and you said you'd give up things that people wouldn't dare to! That means so much to me! Okay? I care. I care so much. Is that so surprising? That Jughead Jones cares? God, you're so fucking thick, sometimes."

Archie's eyebrows narrow at the boy sitting across from him, the boy bathed in flashing neon light.

He doesn't want to break him, Archie decides. He wants to kiss him.

"Jug," he murmurs. Jughead peers up at him through his lashes. That's unfair.

"What?" He responds, sounding bored and a little sad.

"Can I kiss you?" Jughead seems to startle at this.

He stares at Archie for a moment before sitting up and putting his phone to the side.

The only light now is the one from the window.

"You want to kiss me?" Jughead questions, scooting closer.

It's actually a pretty small space so it doesn't take him too long to reach Archie and kneel between his legs.

"Yes," and he doesn't mean the word to come out sounding so shaky but it does. He thinks maybe Jughead smirks, noticing the hitch in his breath and the crack in his voice, but it's so dark this close that Archie can't really tell.

"If you touch my ass, I'll punch you in the teeth." Jughead whispers before tilting his head just so and leaning down to kiss Archie.

Immediately, Archie reaches up, to steady himself or bring Jughead closer, he's not sure, but he ends up pushing his fingers up under Jughead's beanie and fisting his black hair.

There's no talent behind the way Jughead kisses him, making Archie the more experienced of the two, but he notices the way Jughead begins to pick things up.

Archie thinks that perhaps that was Jughead's first kiss but he doesn't ask, kissing the corner of Jughead's mouth, letting him catch his breath.

"Well," Jughead begins, and then doesn't continue. Archie laughs softly.

"Was that okay?" He unthreads his fingers from Jughead's hair, letting the other boy pull away. It brings his attention to just how cold it is in the small bathroom.

Jughead shrugs. "Sure," he responds, but there's a quirk to his lips, the side Archie kissed, like an afterthought.

"I love you," Archie finds himself saying again.

Jughead shakes his head, sitting back on his haunches. "Whatever floats your boat," he says, absentmindedly.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Getting greedy? Give me a moment."

"I think the night won't seem so long if we're actually doing something."

"Don't take this as an invitation to lap region, Andrews. That's an honour and a privilege that few receive."

"You already threatened to knock my teeth out, and I have no doubt in your abilities, so I won't be making any assumptions."

"Good. Now c'mere."

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Again, thank you!


End file.
